The present invention relates to an improved seed dispensing device which operates to dispense seeds having a wide variety of sizes reliably.
In the past, it has been conventional practice to utilize a seed plate type seed dispensing device for dispensing relatively large seed such as corn from a hopper during a planting operation. Furthermore, it has been conventional to use a grain flute type seed dispensing device to automatically dispense smaller seeds such as alfalfa seeds, for example, during a planting operation. Because the common practice to date has to use two separate types of seed dispensing devices, depending upon the size of the seed to be planted, it has in the past typically been necessary for a farmer to buy and maintain two separate and independent seed dispensing devices if he wished to automatically dispense the complete range of seed sizes commonly planted.